The Pain That Lingers
by LadySeaman1321
Summary: The Inuyasha Gang finally kill naraku, but at a terrible cost. now almost a year after the event, inuyahsa and miroku are finding themselves with some problems as their lost ones are suddenly back... but is it really them? sorry i suck at summaries. R


Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any of the songs used in this entire fic. Although I wish I could but that's beside the point.

_**The day no one would forget**_

Inuyasha walked to the well to get kagome. As he jumped down the well thoughts raced through his head. "why do I put up with her? She always nags and is so weak." He jumped out of the well. "Hey inuyasha!" sota yelled coming full force with a soccer ball at his feet. Inuyasha kicked the ball and chased after sota. "yo. How are you?" "fine." "where is kagome?" "she's inside." Inuyasha went inside and found kagome watching a movie. "Oh hi inuyasha!" kagome said seeing her dog-eared friend. "c'mon lets go." He said sitting down. "alright just let me get my back pack." She said getting up and stopping the movie.

When she was done she had a backpack that was so stuffed that it barley fit through the door. "kagome why do you always pack so much crap?" Inuyasha noted as they walked to the well. "the reason." She started to explain as they jumped down the well "is a girl needs her essentials when time traviling. Mine just happen to take a lot of space in my backpack. But.." she said climbing out of the well "if you rather me leave things like ninja food back at home then I will." She answerd triumphantly. Inuyasha's face went white as a sheet "alright alright just don't threaten me with the ninja food." He answerd as they walked to kaede's village.

"kagome!" shippo yelled as he jumped on her shoulder. "hey shippo. What's the matter?" kagome asked as she took the kitsune and gave him a hug. It's been almost 5 years since they had found the young kitsune and kagome took a liking to him. He was treated like he was her son, and shippo had adopted kagome as his mother. "miroku and sango haven't talked to each other since you left. Miroku touched her butt then went and asked another women to bare his child." Shippo answerd snuggling closer to kagome's chest. "not again." Kagome said with a sigh as they reached a hut.

Sango was cleaning of her sword when she saw kagome. She and kagome got along like they were long lost sisters. "kagome! It's so nice to see you!" sango yelled as she got up and gave her best friend a big hug. "sango tell me, why is it you hide you true feelings from from miroku?" kagome asked after she finished unpacking her bag. Sango began to blush deeply and tried to hide her face. "I don't know what your talking about, miroku is just a good friend of mine. Besides, when are you going to tell inuyasha your true feelings for him?" sango answerd redirecting the question to her friend.

After a few moments passed by a bit, with a deep red blush tinging her cheeks, kagome finally came up with an answer. "I have no clue what your talking about, inuyasha only cares about kikyo, he has no room in his heart for me…" She answerd with a hint of sadness in her voice. "what are you talking about, its obvious that you love him and that he loves you. You guys are just to dimm witted to notice eachothers feelings for eachother. After all, you guys have been with eachother for over five years. And who was it who yelled out loud she loved him when we were battiling a certain villan?" sango said with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed as she stared at kagome with a "your-one-to-talk" sort of look. "well. I..I….." kagome barley got out when Suddenly inuyasha burst in the hut "kagome a demon has been spotted by the village. And it smells like naraku." He shouted.

With that kagome and sango quickly grabbed their wepons and followed inuyasha as he led them to the clearing where miroku and shippo were. "KILALA!" sango yelled for her favored demon friend. As they ran outside, naraku walked up slowly towards them. A sly look on his face. Kagome stopped at the sight of his casual apperence "inuyasha!" she yelled, but she wasn't quick enough, for just as she yelled for him naraku shot a blast of energy at inuyasha sending him backwards.

Kagome watched as her friend flew above her head "INUYASHA!" she screamed as she ran towards him, only to be flatend by him as gravity forced him back towards the ground. Inuyasha shot up and lifted the now unconcious kagome into his arms. He carried her to a nearby tree and layed her down "damn…" he said softly as he turned to face naraku "BASTERD!" he yelled diving towards naraku pulling out his tetsiguia. He slased at him but naraku just jumped out of the way. Inuyasha kept going at naraku using everythng he had, only to be shot down by a blast of black energy from naraku.

Miroku jumped in and tried to use his wind tunnle only to suck up narakus poisonus insects instead. He dropped to the ground, holding the now dark purple hand. Sango threw her sword at naraku trying to distract him, only to have it come flying back at her, pinning her to a tree. Naraku walked forward unfazed by the attacks, towards the unconcious form of kagome. He picked her up, hand squezzing her throat and turned to inuyasha smiling the whole time.

Inuyasha stopped everything, the world seemed to stop as he watched kagome start to struggle for air. Just when things looked bad, kagome started to glow bright blue and naraku shot backwards. Inuyasha raced over to her and grabbed her shoulders "kagome are you alright? Answer me please." He said shaking her softly. "inuyasha I'm fi…. OH MY GOD!" she screamed, leaping out of the hanyous grasp, racing towards sango.

Once she got to the tree where her friend was she ripped the sword out and caught her friend before she hit the ground "sango, sango please answer me…" she whisperd into sango's ear not noticing the fact that naraku had just gotten up.

"impudent wench!" he yells as he starts to form a black ball infront of him. "kagome! Move or you'll get hit!" inuyasha screamed as naraku sent the ball towards kagome. "inuyasha, sango won't move, she's not breathing!" kagome cried not noticing the ball that was heading her way. Just then the ball hit her square in the back "NO KAGOME!" inuyasha cried as he ran to her side. When he got to her side he picked up the young mikos limp body "kagome…. Kagome please wake up kagome……DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha turned around, facing naraku. As he stepped forward his eyes flickerd from red to gold, his claws growing sharper and purple markings appering on his face while he bared his sharp fangs "NARAKU!" he screamed as he lunged at him, tearing at him in a blind fury. Blood was splatterd every where. When inuyasha was finished he looked down to his claws "what have I done…. what have I done?" he said, dropping to the ground

"i…inu…." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha whipped around and raced to her, lifting her up to hold her in his arms "kagome are you alright?" he said his eyes, teeth, claws, and markings changing back to normal. Kagome coughed, as blood started to flow from her mouth "i…inuyasha…. I want you to know… that even though you may not return my feelings…. I have always loved you… forever……..and…….always" she said before she died.

'kagome, kagome……. Please don't leave me, i… I love you to kagome, I really do." He said hugging her head to his chest, tears streming down his face. "NO! SANGO!" miroku cried, crawling towards her still form. Inuyasha turned watching his friend crawl towards his lover, tears flowing like a river from his eyes.

To Be Continued...

Authors Note: i know this chapter kinda sucked but i promise it does get better. and i hope you guys review. i may just redo this chapter but i just wanted to see what people think. P.S sorry about the spelling, not to good with that.


End file.
